All He Needs
by TheLonelyGuy
Summary: Kurt Hummel has had a falling out with his previous boyfriend and is confused where to go from there. Should he look to Adam or will Kurt turn back to Blaine, his ex-bf? Chapter 3 (Cellphone Break-up) completed. Current focus on Kurt (possible Klaine or Kadam)
1. Adam's Apples (Kurt)

All He Needs

"Kurt— stop staring at Adam and give me a hand with this mess!"

Everyone's singing died down within seconds even as the loud beat of _I've Got a Feeling _played on in the background. In the middle of taking his short break on a wooden stool, Kurt blushed. As if in slow motion, ten heads swiveled around and revealed various expressions: a few annoyed pouting faces, several more mischievous grins. Of the many, one smiling figure broke the silence with his cheery, smooth voice— _Damn. Am I developing a thing for foreign accents?_— and unbelievably charming laugh:

"Kurt, care to join us up at the front where you can have a better view?" A girl standing near Adam suppressed a giggle, making it sound like a nasty, wet sneeze and prompting a few glances of its own.

_Oh Adam, your ego knows no bounds._ After giving a reflex-driven eye roll for all of Adam's Apples to see, Kurt slipped his phone back into his beige jacket pocket and sauntered, trying his best to look carefree and unperturbed, off the stage area. His choirmates were now in the zone once more: some were humming the next verse and others looked to Adam for some signal on what to do. As he watched Adam out of the corners of his eyes, Kurt noticed that the bright smile had faltered noticeably.

_I guess it was rude of me to just ignore him… But is he more disappointed that I didn't say "Yes?"_

_Oh, what are you thinking, Kurt! Don't kid yourself; Adam is simply having a good time seeing you vulnerable._

Kurt was nearly halfway down the steps connecting stage and audience pit when he heard Adam clear his throat and command the group towards the task at hand, "Back to our song! 5, 6, 7, 8. _I've got a feeling…_"

Part of Kurt wanted to turn around and listen to the rest of the performance. After all, he was a new addition to the team and fitting in with the group's dynamic was something he still needed to figure out. But more than that, he loved hearing Adam's crisp, clear, and subtly playful voice move through the song like a child running through a wheat field. _Where the hell did that come from? _

_I've got to get more sleep and watch fewer Lifetime movies; note to self, ask Rachel and Santana to stop bringing over boys for loud "whatever" tonight._

Kurt half-heartedly walked over to the cause of all his grief and this short emotional roller-coaster and stood arms crossed and weight leaning on his right leg. He directed a sharp, snappy question towards a girl holding in her hands a several tangled cords: "You needed help, Marcie?"

Grinning sheepishly, Marcie apologized, "Didn't mean to call you out like that. These cords are just too much for one person to handle as you can probably tell. Won't you be a kind friend and lend a helping hand?"

Kurt gave a small sigh as he grabbed the end of a cord and attempted to find its beginning somewhere within the jumble of rubber lines. "It's not fair for me to be angry at you anyway." _Granted, I hadn't been staring at Adam at that particular moment, but a few hours ago when I watched him speak to another guy I think the entire room knew what (or rather, who) I was looking at. _

_What is it about him that makes him so likeable? Am I just finding a replacement for the attention I gave to Blaine when we were still together?_

"Well, if it makes you feel better, he's _so_ into you; I can tell!" Marcie's cheerful comment, accompanied with a quick wink made Kurt turn pink.

_Geez, I can feel my temperature rising. I don't even know him that well; we're friends, that's all… Right?_

"I don't care about that," Kurt said instinctively, giving a forceful tug to one of the cords that he'd almost completely freed. Marcie gave a frown and silently continued with her work separating cords.

"You know," Marcie whispered after a few moments, "I heard that Adam's never this nice to NYADA freshmen. I think…" Marcie considered what she should say next, "you should ask him out."

Unnaturally focused with the cords in front of him, Kurt responded in an equally quiet tone, "I already have— or at least, I think I did. We had coffee the day before yesterday and it was nice and friendly, just not— you know— flirty or romantic."

"Hold up. You want your first coffee-date with an upperclassman to be flirty? I might not have much experience with relationships, but even I think you're expecting too much. You see, darling Kurt, the walls have ears— and I'm sure this will come as a shock to you, but we aren't in "Population Zero" Ohio. News travels faster than people, so any hint of flirting between Adam and you would buzz through the school, making you the next "Kristy" and Adam the new "Greg" of everyday gossip." Marcie's voice picked up speed and volume throughout her rant, as if she were a professional on giving advice.

_Well, I would hate to be called for Adam or me to be called the "sluts of the century"_ _like those two. _Kurt thought of all the insults and behind-the-back jokes made about the (honestly, quite sensible and adorable) couple: the beast with two backs, theatre "down"-under studies, Friday-hookup disaster, the list went on with progressively more crude names. _And it all started with a casual conversation about their recent break-ups that was overheard during a Friday-night party. How quickly the exaggerations begin to multiply and turn into lies…_

Marcie's advice went on, "Besides, not everyone's like your Blaine. You want to be wooed from the start, but adult relationships aren't like that. You've got to connect to your love interest, find out what'll make them want you."

Finally, as the last few clumps of cord fell apart, Kurt responded, "I know. I just don't know what to make of this whole mess."

Jokingly, Marcie held up two of the cords Kurt had freed. "What do you mean? You singlehandedly took care of my mess."

"Haha." Kurt replied, not amused, in monotone. "You know what I mean."

"I'm just trying to say that you don't give yourself the credit you deserve. Don't be so afraid of 'this whole mess' and take it slow for a while." Marcie seemed genuine about her last statement, "You should get some more rest, Kurt. I know New York has been amazing for you, but you got to get in the rhythm of things again."

_It's like she read my mind. Or maybe she saw the circles under my eyes._

"Yeah. I just need a way to convince my roommates to cooperate." Kurt groaned. "I wish life and romance were easier."

"You be quiet. I haven't even had a serious relationship yet!" Marcie complained with a fake frown and theatrical sadness that made Kurt genuinely smile for the first time in days.


	2. NY Roommates (Kurt, Santana, Rachel)

_I guess I can only wait for them to come home._

Kurt glided over to the dining table and settled down in one of his vintage chairs. Looking for something to occupy the time, Kurt's eyes landed on a book titled _What We Need_. Its cover featured a photogenic couple clasping hands and moving closer for a kiss. Bored, Kurt flipped to the middle of the book, crossed one leg over the other and read: "… comfort. Playing coy might have its advantages, but more often than not, your lover will read this as a sign of your anxiety towards intimacy. Make sure to…"

_I can't concentrate at all. Not like I expect much from reading this book, but why is my mind so restless?_

From his seat, Kurt could hear the apartment door lock turnand looked up to watch his two roommates sidestep in, arguing, with groceries and take-out dangling from their arms. Kurt stood up and made his way towards them, mentally preparing a speech about needing more quality sleep.

Santana was wearing too much makeup for Kurt's taste, but he thought she still looked extraordinarily attractive. Wearing a black wool top and a silk skirt, she looked exceptionally hot next to Rachel. He wasn't too surprised when he heard Santana's sassy remark, "Oh for God's sake, Rachel— stop forcing your way into my love life. I'm allowed to flirt with whoever the hell I want to."

Rachel rolled her eyes (as she almost always did talking to Santana). Kurt had to give Rachel credit. Her hair looked unusually fabulous, although her outfit seemed a little untidy, probably due to her crowded class schedule. "Santana, I give you permission to do whatever you want so long as he's not my boyfriend."

"Um— excuse me, but if he were your boyfriend, he would not have looked at me the way he did."

"All Brody did was smile at you! I can't believe that you would try to steal him away from me."

"Rachel, I'm doing you a favor. He's too hot for you but _perfect _for me. If it turns out that he's an unfaithful kind of guy, I'll send you the news and you'll get a much-needed head start in hunting for needy NYADA dorks again."

"Just for your information, Brody practically asked me out the first week we knew each other. But that's not the point— aren't you a lesbian and in love with Brittney?"

"Doesn't mean a girl can't have some great sex with a hot guy once in a while. I do love Brit, but we're working through things at our pace." Santana paused for a moment, as if to consider whether such a plan was a good idea. "Anyway, have you seen Brody's abs? I'm so glad I moved out of Lima if everyone up here looks like that." Santana glanced at Kurt and then back at Rachel, "Well, with two big exceptions."

Kurt didn't mind Santana thinking he wasn't buff, he knew that this was Santana's personality: judgmental and direct. But he did feel the need to diffuse this argument before Rachel stormed off into her room and called up Brody to cry.

"So ladies, what are we having tonight?" Kurt slid two bags off Rachel's arms and peered inside: Bananas, orange juice, lettuce, tomatoes, and spinach.

_What am I thinking? Rachel's a vegan. Of course Santana would have the good food._

Rachel chimed in, "Well, I was thinking about making a fresh salad and splitting the take-out we bought across the street."

"Which reminds me, Berry— stop being so gung-ho with the cashiers. You could pass for a psychopath when you smile that widely all the time. I swear, you haven't changed at all since Lima. New clothes and hair, but still the same old weirdo on the inside." Santana busied herself with the wall mirror, turning out insults like it was second nature to her.

Rachel seemed to ignore Santana this time as she excitedly named all the foods she'd bought today to Kurt. Kurt nodded along with Rachel's words, inserting small oohs and ahhs where he felt appropriate.

"So ladyface, did you enjoy singing with Adam's Fruits today?" Santana asked abruptly as she began to unload her own groceries. "I'm sure you fit right in with your gay-as-heck jacket and that pair of women's boots."

_No, not at all. I got nothing done, I feel dizzy, and am probably going to faint from exhaustion. From what exactly? Beats me._

Kurt was visibly distressed, but he composed himself and replied, "Yeah. I suppose so." He could tell from the look in Santana's eyes that she knew what that really meant.

"Well, it can only get better. Although, if you screw up in NYC, you could always move back to Loserville, Ohio. I wouldn't mind having some extra space." Santana joked.

After directing a glare at Santana, Rachel offered her much needed hag spiel, "Let me know if you need me, Kurt. I'm here for you whenever you're feeling lonely or stressed; just shoot me a text and I'll rush over here ('_sans Brody, I'd hope_' Kurt said to himself)." Receiving only a weak smile from Kurt, Rachel made one last offer, "Want me to watch a Lifetime movie tonight with you, hon?"

"God no. I only watch those because _someone_ broke my white noise fan—"

"I stand by my claim that it looked like a good footrest. If it can't take a few pounds of weight, it's not _my_ fault." Santana explained.

"Well, I need something to drown out the sounds you two make almost every night with your boytoys." Hearing Kurt's words, Rachel blushed and turned away, while Santana grinned and seemed to mutter: "Wanky."

"But if you want to help me," Kurt continued, "give me advice. The Adam guy I had coffee with two days ago, do you think I should ask him out again?"

Both girls immediately replied in unison, "Yes."

_Well, I guess they weren't as big Blaine fans as I thought._

"It's not… cheating… right? I mean Blaine and I are in a rough spot, but I'd hate to do to him what he did to me." Kurt went on.

Santana responded as if this was no problem at all for her. "Who the hell cares if it's cheating or not? Blaine is hundreds of miles away, and—let's be honest here— probably busy sleeping with other dudes while you ask your ridiculous questions." Flashing another mischievous grin, she added, "Besides, you have needs. Like I told Brit, long distance relationships don't work unless both sides agree on an open relationship." Finished with what she needed to say, Santana took out the last item from her bags, a pack of AA batteries.

Rachel was in agreement, though with a slightly different take on things. "Kurt, you need this. Blaine would understand too; he'd never try to keep you from being happy, whether you two are a couple or not. You know, when Finn and I broke up, I had Brody so my life's still great. Don't deprive yourself of a chance to feel good again."

Several thoughts were racing through Kurt's mind. First, that he felt even more lonely now that he'd asked his actively dating (or in Santana's case, one-night-stand partying) roommates; second, that he should talk to Blaine again (_You owe him that much at least_); and third, that he still hadn't actually asked Rachel and Santana if they would let him sleep in peace and quiet for a few nights.

_Oh, well. That can wait until after dinner._


	3. Cellphone Break-up (Kurt, then Blaine)

Kurt repositioned himself on the chair. With Rachel and Santana in their rooms, now was the best time to call Blaine and get things sorted out.

_Beep…_

_ Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Kurt, I'm so glad you called. How have you been?" Blaine's voice surprised Kurt— it had been so long since they'd last talked normally.

"To be honest, I'm a big mess." Kurt allowed himself a small laugh. "New York is great and all, but I can't help feeling exhausted." Kurt paused, wondering what he should ask next.

Instead, Blaine took the silence as an invitation for him to ask another question, "Are you okay though? You haven't replied to my calls and texts and this is the first time you've called in almost two weeks." Blaine quickly added, "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you called. I'm just not sure where we stand with our relationship."

_That makes two of us._

Not knowing any other way to speak his mind, Kurt came direct: "Blaine, I think we should see other people."

Kurt waited for Blaine to respond. Kurt could imagine Blaine being at a loss for words— _mouth possibly hanging open, eyes staring out into the distance, hands clammy with anxiety._ _Heck, that's how I feel._

Blaine's reply revealed very little to Kurt, "If that's what you want, we can start whenever you want."

_He's not even going to fight for us. I guess that's all there is to it._

"Um, OK then; great. How have you been?" Kurt tried to move on to other subjects— no reason to drag out this awkwardness.

"Kurt, can I call you back sometime tomorrow? I've got… a project for glee club I need to finish." There was a emptiness in Blaine's voice: a lack of warmth that sent chills up Kurt's spine.

"Of course. Good luck with your project." Kurt said nervously.

_Beep…_

_ Beep…_

_Beep…_

Kurt wondered if Blaine had heard his goodbye. Kurt pushed the end-call button and put away his cell phone.

_It wasn't wrong for me to suggest that, was it?_

Kurt walked over to a nearby window. The city night lights had come on some hours ago and gave clarity to the nighttime activities their little community. Some teenage boys strutted about, kicking over boxes as they pleased. They were about to run into a couple of girls (or perhaps women dressed as girls), who were likely going to inspire yells and crude shouts from the boys.

_I wonder if they're all in high school. Maybe I should go down and ask._

Kurt knew that this was not a good idea, but his spirit ached for something, anything, to excite and interest him.

_There's always tomorrow._

Turning away from the window, Kurt instead prepared for sleep, night-time ritual and all.

Blaine entered his room, cellphone pressed against his right ear. He smoothed out a small section of his bedspread before cozily plopping down on it. "Yeah, Tina— I'm free all evening if you need me." Blaine smiled, remembering how the last time he'd gone over to Tina's house, she'd generously cooked great food for him. "We might need a couple of hours to sort things out if our duet is going to be as good as Marley and Jake's."

"No problem here. I'll cook for you again." Tina's cheery voice rang out through Blaine's cellphone. "I'm still not convinced Finn is capable of teaching decent lessons in Mr. Schuester's place, but an _I'm Sorry_ lesson was actually a pretty good idea."

"Do you need me to bring anything?" Blaine offered, feeling slightly guilty for making Tina cook for him again.

"Just bring your talent and well-rested spirit, Blaine. I can't have you sick for this week's assignment like last time. I stand by my—"

_B eep…_

_ Beep…_

_Beep…_

"Hold on Tina. Do you mind if I put you on hold for a few moments? I've got a call coming in. Blaine looked at his cellphone and saw the name _Kurt Hummel_ taking up half the screen.

_Oh, finally. I hope we can start talking about what happened between us. Kurt's been running away from this for way to long._

Blaine put Tina on hold and answered Kurt with as much positive energy as he could muster.

"Kurt, I'm so glad you called. How have you been?"

"To be honest, I'm a big mess. New York is great and all, but I can't help feeling exhausted." Kurt's response brought a small smile to Blaine's face. He was relieved to hear Kurt talk openly and normally again instead of the forced one-word answers Kurt sometimes resorted to.

After waiting a few seconds, Blaine decided to ask a more open-ended question: "Are you okay though? You haven't replied to my calls and texts and this is the first time you've called in almost two weeks."

_Two busy weeks for me, though. I'm thankful glee club and school have kept me busy enough not to focus on our broken relationship._

Blaine felt obligated to add, "Don't get me wrong. I'm happy you called. I'm just not sure where we stand with our relationship."

He'd been waiting for Kurt to tell him everything would be OK, like they'd sworn before Kurt left for New York. Couples had their fights, long-distance relationships were hard, but these things couldn't keep true love from surviving.

"Blaine, I think we should see other people." Kurt's words made Blaine's stomach drop. His body was reacting in a way he'd never felt before: his heart felt cold, his hands trembled, and his mind shut down.

_Why? Don't we still love each other? How can you give up on what we had so easily?_

Blaine forced himself to reply. The words spilled out of his mouth, though surprisingly without any signs of his internal pain, "If that's what you want, we can start whenever you want."

Kurt replied as if nothing were wrong— of course that's what Blaine, his understanding and loving boyfriend, would say— "Um, OK then; great. How have you been?"

_Just great, I got dumped by the love of my life! Next week, maybe my parents will disown me, and I'll flunk out of school._

Blaine couldn't do this— end things with Kurt and pretend like life would be the same— not now, maybe not ever. Tears forming at the edges of his eyes, Blaine wished he'd never answered Kurt's call. At least that way, they would have unofficially remained a couple. "Kurt, can I call you back sometime tomorrow? I've got… a project for glee club I need to finish."

Blaine ended the call and held his head in his hands. His nose started running, and those damn tears— why wouldn't they stop! Blaine took several deep breaths and, as best he could, blinked away the tears as they rapidly formed.

He'd have to call Tina back. She'd understand. Pushing the hold button on his phone, Blaine croaked out a few words on one weak breath: "I got to go. Tomorrow, okay?"

Tina began her response, "Blaine, you sound like you—" but got cut off as Blaine hung up.

_Kurt… He'd always held so closely onto our relationship. Why the sudden change? Was our love all just in my head?_

Blaine reached forward to grab some tissue paper, accidentally knocking a baseball off his bedside table. After cleaning his face for a little bit, Blaine picked up the ball again and returned it to its original spot: next to a picture of Kurt and himself smiling in their Dalton uniforms.

_His smile… it's foreign to me now. I know how he looks when he cries so well, but when has he smiled like that recently?_

Blaine was suddenly aware that the boy in his picture was Kurt he loved, the boy who had been his first serious love interest, his best friend for a year now. Was he gone forever?

_No. He's still in New York. I've lost everything by not paying attention to how Kurt has changed and how I have changed too._ _Tomorrow, I'll go talk to Tina about this. She must be pretty pissed about me treating her like I did just now._

Blaine tried to smile, but his lips merely quivered. He prepared for sleep, performing the night-time ritual Kurt had showed him through months ago.


End file.
